Possessive
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: Drake isn't a possessive person; that is, unless the possession in question is Caine. A Caine/Drake oneshot. Not too much romance...For Hyperactive Lioness!


**A/N: Hey, Gone lovers! It's me, Caris, with a new Drake/Caine** **oneshot. Because you all know how much I love that pairing. **

**Dedication: To Hyperactive Lioness. You won the Gone Playlist! challenge (I still can't figure out how you did that), so this is for you. I hope you like it! Not my best, but not too shabby. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or the song Run This Town. I only used the lyrics that Rihanna sings, though, because I think the rest of them are garbage. ;) However, her parts sounded very Drake-like, so I decided to throw them in. **

_Feel it comin' in the air,_

_And the screams from everywhere_

Drake Merwin wasn't really a possessive person. He didn't care about clothes or music or animals. He didn't give a damn if his sneakers got muddy in the rain, and it didn't bother him much when his ipod was stolen. Most physical things, with the exception of guns, didn't mean much to Drake. They could be replaced or substituted; they were only objects.

But, when it came to people, Drake was _very_ possessive. Fear and control; those things meant a lot to Drake. With fear you could manipulate someone. With fear a person became clay in your hands, soft and shapeable. When you controlled them—absolutely controlled them—they did whatever you asked of them. A flick of your wrist and a whole army could be at your side if you knew the right tricks.

So, in a sense, Drake had a very possessive nature indeed. Just not when it came to inanimate objects.

Unless said object was stolen by a certain Diana Landris.

"Diana," Drake growled in his most menacing voice, "what the hell did you do with my laptop?"

They were in Caine's office, awaiting the arrival of Bug to report to them on the situation with the townies. Having an invisible spy to tell you what your subjects thought of your governing was even better than polls.

Diana stared back at him, an innocent expression on her face as she batted her long eyelashes. It was really too bad that no one was falling for her performance; Diana had never been known for her virtuous nature.

"Why, Drake, whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Diana. You stole my laptop. Now give it back before I break that pretty little face of yours!"

Diana snickered. "Why, Drake, thank you for the complement! I didn't know you thought I was pretty."

She turned to Caine, who was sitting in a nearby chair, reading. "Better watch out, Caine. You've got competition now."

Caine rolled his eyes as Drake's face heated with fury.

"Look! The psychopath's blushing!"

And that was the last straw for Drake. With a roar of repressed anger, he flung himself at Diana, reaching for his gun. Diana yelped and tried to step out of the way, but only succeeded in missing most of Drake's round-house punch.

"Hey!" Caine yelled, standing. "Enough, you two."

Raising his arms, Caine summoned the power and pried Drake off of Diana. Drake snarled, his face a mask of anger. He squirmed and twisted, trying desperately to free himself from Caine's grasp. Soren rolled his eyes before dropping Drake on the floor.

"I said, _enough_."

Drake met Caine's eyes and forced himself to control his anger. He knew that if Caine felt it necessary, he'd throw Drake against the wall again. And all to protect his stupid little witch.

Diana smirked as Drake stood, brushing himself off. "By the way," she added, "your laptop's with Jack. I gave it to him as a belated birthday present."

Drake's eye twitched and he was just about to reach for his pistol, when Caine cleared his throat. "Um, Diana, speaking of Jack, why don't you go see how he's doing with Nurse

Temple's computer?"

Diana took the hint and nodded before exiting.

Drake frowned at Caine, whose eyebrows were raised expectantly. "What?"

"Drake," Caine murmured, "we've talked about this. You need to learn to control yourself."

Drake rolled his eyes, slumping into one of the seats. "What are you, my mother?"

"No," Caine said, sitting beside him, "but I'm concerned. We can't afford to scare Diana off. We still need her. And the way you're acting…"

Drake scoffed. "Are you blind, Soren? Diana wouldn't leave even if I put my pistol to her head. For one thing, she's got no where to go. For another, she's madly in love with you."

Caine smirked. "You think so?"

"Why else would she put up with all of your crap?" Drake put his feet up on the coffee table, leaning back and closing his eyes. He could tell this discussion was about to get boring, fast.

"So it's really working?"

Drake opened his eyes a crack. "Yes, it's working, lover boy. What do you want, a signed declaration?"

Caine shook his head, a gleeful glitter in his eye. It almost made Drake ill. "No, but this is good. If I've succeeded in wooing Diana, that means she'll stay on our side. I can get a lot more use out of her that way."

Drake's lip pulled up. "Okay, first of all, don't say the word 'woo'. And second, don't talk about romancing Diana. She's a witch, and it's disgusting."

Caine put a hand under his chin. "What's the matter, Drake? You're not jealous, are you?"

_I'm addicted to the thrill,_

_It's a dangerous love affair._

"Of Diana? Please," Drake said, sitting up straighter.

"I don't know," Caine mused, "sounds like it to me."

"I think your mom dropped you on the head as a kid."

Caine grinned. "Are we down to the 'your momma' jokes now?"

Drake stood. "You know what? Enough of this crap. If you're not going to let me kill Landris, I've got nothing to say."

Drake stalked over to the door, fuming internally. Diana was the only person who could get so far under his skin that he felt like screaming. He felt like killing her more than any other person alive, and she knew it. But all it did was provoke the little twit! One of these days she'd get what was coming to her…revenge.

"Drake, come on," Caine protested. "Stop being an idiot."

_Can't be scared when it goes down,_

_Got a problem, tell me now,_

"Or what?" Drake shot back, spinning around to face Caine. "You'll sick your pet witch on me?"

Caine's lips quirked up into a bemused smile as he watched Drake's growing fury. With measured steps he brought himself closer, shaking his head. "You _are_ jealous, aren't you?"

"Never," Drake protested, sickened at the thought. What did Diana have that he hadn't? There was nothing to be jealous of. Nothing.

"Quit lying to yourself, Drake. Admit it. You're jealous of Diana," Caine said, stopping a foot away from Drake.

"No, I'm not," Drake growled.

_Only thing that's on my mind…_

"Yes, you are."

Caine stared into Drake's eyes with a quiet fierceness. His were dark and unforgiving as Drake's were cold, but with a hint of playfulness and mischief. His dark hair was slicked back with jell, giving him a sophisticated and superior look that sometimes ticked the hell out of Drake. But at the time it just looked impressive.

"Why would I be jealous?" Drake finally muttered.

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight…Is who's gonna run this town tonight._

"Because you're a possessive bastard, and you want me to yourself."

Drake rolled his eyes, despite his frantically beating heart. What a ridiculous notion. "That's idiotic, even for you, Soren."

Caine's eyebrows rose again. "So you're denying it?"

Drake's fingers twitched with the urge to wipe that know-it-all look off of Caine's face. "Completely."

_We gonna run this town._

After a moment of silence, Caine shrugged. "All right," he said, "if that's what you think. You can leave."

Caine spun on his heel and marched over to his desk, picking up his book as he did so. He plopped down into his chair, putting his feet up, clearly having nothing more to say. For some reason, this pissed Drake off; the conversation only ended when _he_ wanted it to end.

"What's the matter, Soren," Drake called mockingly, "not satisfied with my answer?"

Caine's cold eyes met Drake's. "I'm fine with it. Now, please, leave."

_Life's a game, but it's not fair,_

_I break the rules so I don't care,_

Drake laughed cruelly, enjoying the dark expression on Caine's face. "Are you sure? Because it sounded to me like you were _very_ disappointed indeed."

Caine rose from his seat, fists clenched at his sides. "I suggest you leave now, Merwin, before I hurt you."

Drake's laughter increased tenfold. For some reason, this was hysterical. Caine was accusing _him _of being jealous of Diana, when _he_ was the jealous one. Of what, Drake didn't quite know, but he was sure he'd figure it out.

"Y-you're the jealous one!" Drake sputtered. "Oh, wow, t-this is rich! Wait 'til I tell your little witch about this one. She'll leave so fast you'll feel her burn all the way from—"

It was at this point Caine got angry enough to throw Drake into the wall again.

_So I keep doin' my own thing,_

_Walkin' tall against the rain._

"I said, _shut up!_" Caine roared, turning on the full force of his power.

Drake struggled to breathe as invisible hands crushed his lungs. His eyes bulged in their sockets, and his fingers twitched at his sides. Drake gasped, veins popping out of his neck.

"C-caine…"

_Victory's within the mile,_

_Almost there, don't give up now._

After a brief pause, Drake was released. He fell to the floor, sucking in great gulps of air and trying to slow his frantic heart. Caine could have killed him. He'd have to learn to be more careful in the future.

"Now," Caine hissed, his voice low and hate-filled, "if you don't get out of here in the next twenty seconds_, I will throw you out,_ via the window. Understood?"

Drake nodded, picking himself up, his lungs still blazing.

_Only thing that's on my mind,_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight._

Without a glance behind him, Drake turned and dashed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He leaned against another door, waiting to regain his strength.

A moment later the she-devil herself sauntered into the hallway, Computer Jack in tow. Jack was looking adoringly up at Diana, and the witch was sneaking glances down at him as well. If Drake hadn't been so exhausted from his fight with Caine, he would have laughed at the irony. Maybe there were other reasons Landris hung around them.

"What happened to you," Diana inquired, looking Drake up and down. "A lover's quarrel?"

Once again, Drake felt his face heat up with fury. "None of your business, Diana. Just take your computer nerd and beat it. Caine is in one of his moods right now, and I doubt he wants to see your ugly face."

_Hey, hey, hey, heeeyyy, heeeeyyyy._

"Whatever," Diana replied, turning to Jack. "Let's go," she said.

Like an obedient dog Jack nodded, the both of them exiting.

_Finally, _Drake thought, _some peace and quiet. _

Having rested long enough, Drake returned to his room, which was another office in City Hall. It wasn't huge, but it was roomy enough for his taste. As noted before, Drake wasn't a possessions sort of person.

_Hey, hey, hey, heeeyyy, heeeeyyyy._

He sat on his sofa and turned on the TV; he'd already put in his favorite movie, Saw. The blood and guts were just beginning when Drake laid down with a bag of buttery popcorn. He munched on a few cornels, and his mind returned to Caine and their conversation.

"_What are you? Jealous?"_

The thought was ridiculous. Drake wasn't jealous of that weakling, Diana. She couldn't hurt a fly, much less someone like him. Diana also wasn't brilliant like Jack or a sneak like Bug. All she could do was make snappy remarks and read people. So why did Caine keep her around?

_Who's gonna run this town tonight?_

Unless…it had really happened. Unless, instead of wooing Diana, Caine had fallen in love himself.

Drake sat up, popcorn halfway to his lips. Was it possible? Could Caine actually be _in love with the witch?_

The thought of Soren falling for Diana make Drake's blood boil. What was the world coming to these days? The adults disappearing, him getting beat up, and Caine falling in love with Diana. It just wasn't natural. Wasn't right. It wasn't right for someone as powerful as Caine to fall in love with someone as weak and stupid as Diana. If anything, it almost made more sense for Caine to fall in love with, say, Astrid. At least she had brains. Or Panda; he had muscle.

But not Diana. Not her.

_Life's a game, but it's not fair,_

_I break the rules so I don't care._

_So I keep doin' my own thing,_

_Walkin' tall against the rain._

Drake shoveled more popcorn in his mouth.

Still. It wasn't any of his business. And it wasn't like he cared. Drake didn't care about anything. Not anything or anyone. He'd proven it time and time again. He wasn't a possessions person. He wasn't possessive about anything.

_Jealous._

And he certainly wasn't jealous.

_Victory's within the mile,_

_Almost there, don't give up now_

Because jealousy would have meant he cared. Because jealously would mean proving Caine right. It would mean admitting there was something else he wanted besides power and pain. It would mean revealing human emotions; emotions a psychopath wasn't capable of.

Because that's what he was; an unfeeling monster. Everyone said it, and even he believed it. No, not believed; was _proud of_.

_The only thing that's on my mind,_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight._

Grimacing, Drake shut off the movie and put the popcorn away. It was growing late, and he wanted to sleep a bit before the nightmares came. Drake had always been an insomniac, but in recent years it had been getting worse. And he could never recall his nightmares; just that they were horrific.

Drake settled down for the night, switching off the light by his bedside.

_Hey-heyyy-heeeyyy,hey._

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight…_

As he drifted off, another of Caine's harsh demands came to mind:

"_Quit lying to yourself, Drake. Admit it. You're jealous."_

And Drake smirked.

Because lying was one of the things he did best.

_Heyyy-heeey-heeeyyy, hey._

_We gonna run this town tonight._

**A/N: Well, there you have it! My first official Drake/Caine** **oneshot (though it wasn't very romantic), and if anyone out there liked and wants to read more, be sure to check out the drabbles! They're chalk full of this pairing. **

**R&R?**


End file.
